


Мисс Гретхен Джордах

by Deathfeanor



Category: Rich Man Poor Man - Irwin Shaw
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Summary: Поток сознания Гретхен.Написано для WTF All Americas 2017.





	Мисс Гретхен Джордах

Мисс Гретхен Джордах никогда не пила ничего крепче «кока-колы».

Мисс Гретхен Джордах стоит голышом перед зеркалом и не знает, что ей делать с ее молодым красивым телом. Чтобы унять жар в паху, она сжимает ногами подушку. 

Мисс Гретхен Джордах уже много лет миссис. Она сменила несколько фамилий, у нее есть взрослый сын. Она умна и красива. У нее есть деньги. Не богачка, но и не та бедная девчонка из Порт-Филиппа. 

Где-то там, глубоко внутри, девятнадцатилетняя Гретхен смотрит на себя в зеркало и клянется, что восемьсот долларов не соблазнят ее. Двое негров, раненых из госпиталя, предлагали ей эти деньги, но она отказала. Нет-нет, никогда!

Иногда она думает: что, если бы она согласилась? Один из них стал бы ее первым мужчиной. 

Но этого не случилось. Случился Тедди Бойлан.

Она лежала на кровати в его спальне (такой шикарной!) и смотрела, как он раздевается. Первым мужчиной, которого она видела голым, был Тэдди Бойлан! 

Мерзкий, отвратительный и богатый Тэдди Бойлан! 

Голым он выглядел еще хуже. Пожалуй, Гретхен могла бы сказать, что в жизни ничего отвратительнее голого Бойлана она не видела! Бойлана с его длинным покрасневшим членом. 

«Как это у меня после этого не возникло отвращение к мужчинам? – подумала она, отхлебнув вина. – Фотографии голого Тэдди Бойлана, развешенные по городским улицам, могли бы стать отличной прививкой от разврата!»

Однажды, когда ее сын Билли был еще совсем маленьким, она сказала брату Рудольфу: «Я самая доступная женщина в Нью-Йорке». Возможно, она преувеличила. Но она правда чувствовала себя такой. 

И самое ужасное — ей это нравилось. 

Мисс Гретхен Джордах ночами зажимала подушку между ног, чтобы унять тягучий жар внутри лона. Мисс Гретхен Джордах не знала, как еще это сделать. Ее мать ненавидела физические проявления любви, а с подругами о таком не говорят. 

Отвратительный и богатый Тэдди Бойлан, похожий в голом виде на ощипанного цыпленка, раскрыл ей удивительно приятный мир телесных наслаждений. 

Она ненавидит Тэдди Бойлана, но не может отрицать его заслуг. 

Гретхен встряхнула головой. Какие глупости лезут в голову, когда ужинаешь в одиночестве! «Впрочем, — добавила она про себя, — излишняя чувственность мне не повредила. Моя беда не в этом». 

Беда была в самой ее крови, как и в крови Рудольфа и Тома, ее младших братьев. 

И Томми эта беда догнала. Его смерть, такая страшная и вместе с тем нелепая, навсегда нависнет тенью над ней, Рудольфом и их отпрысками. 

Хорошо, что у нее не дочь. А сын, кажется, относится к жизни проще, чем его мать и дяди. 

Мэри Джордах, мать Гретхен, Рудольфа и Томаса Джордахов, говорила, что их беда — это секс и деньги. 

— Но это не так, — пробормотала Гретхен вслух. — Наша беда — это наша кровь. Мы все прокляты. 

Что бы ни было, какой успех ни обретет ее фильм (и фильмы), тень беды, запах крови и отблески пламени горящего креста будут преследовать красивую и с виду скромную мисс Гретхен Джордах, которая не пила ничего крепче «кока-колы» и спала, зажав подушку между ног.


End file.
